Why did you do it MrPumpkin?
by Tazered
Summary: A pumpkin, a carpet, a not so upset Sasuke, and a praying Naruto? What kind of Halloween drabble is this! Light SasuNaru, and fluff!


A/N Oookay, so this is my first submission, this actually happened to me a few days ago. Damn pumpkin! I suck at writing, I know, but read, hopefully laugh, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: While searching the Internet for Cosplay Café's, I found a job in Tokyo, hiring a English speaking teenage girl. I want the job, if only it will bring me one step closer to finding Kishimoto Masashi-sama and making him hand over the keys to Naruto and co. but alas, until then, I do not own Naruto, or it's respective characters /sob sob

---------------------------

"Arrrrrgh! Stupid dobe, I told him not to buy the pumpkins early." Uchiha Sasuke, glared at the pumpkin on the carpet, as if it was 'its' fault. Which really, it kinda was, having given up on this so called life and started to rot before Halloween. Oh but this was not made the Uchiha livid, it was the fact that the poor pumpkin decided to give up it's life on his deceased mothers most treasured carpet.

Sighing, Sasuke picked up the 'dead' pumpkin, and brought it out to the backyard, throwing it as hard as he could, smirking when he saw it splat on the ground. Walking back inside, he started to think of ways to punish the 'fox', and clean up the carpet.

'Maybe I can find a dry cleaners somewhere, and get them to clean it. God, that smells rancid, how did we not notice it before?' Sighing once again, Sasu-

"Oiiiiiii! Teme, I got us some grub! Ichiraku for me, and plain boring Sushi and Onigri for you." Who? Yep, Naruto yelled from the front door. Kicking off his shoes and literally bouncing into the living room, grinning ear to ear at his boyfriend.

Sasuke, remained un-fazed by the joy that radiated off the blond, and however, decided to ask a simple question. "Do you smell that?"

Confusion marred Naruto's face, before he scrunched up his nose and started sniffing around the living like a dog, or...well a fox. Surprise soon took over the fox-like face and when he turned his head around to Sasuke, he asked, oh so innocently "Sasuke? What the hell did you kill and stuff under the floor boards while I was away?"

Sighing once again, Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat down, rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Dobe, I didn't kill anything, if anyone did any killing, it was you. I told you not to buy pumpkins so early in October, because they would rot before Halloween. It got all mushy and was leaking whatever pumpkins leak...Onto my mothers..." He whispered this word "favorite carpet. It's going to cost a hell of a lot to get cleaned."

Gasping, Naruto bowed on his knees and said a little prayer. "Oh dear pumpkin-san, I'm sorry for taking your life so early, but you were the most beautiful out of all the other fair pumpkins in the bin, I just had to have you. Forgive me, and please don't haunt me! Forgive me Uchiha-san for ruining your carpet, I'll never put another pumpkin on it again, I swear! Please don't haunt me too!" Sniffing, Naruto got back up, ran over to Sasuke and hugged him, "Sorry about your moms carpet Teme, I'll pay to get it cleaned, and I promise I'll never buy another pumpkin until a week before Halloween! 'Cause you know, if I bought one a day before Halloween, there would be no good ones left!" He whined.

"Hn, Dobe" Sasuke smirked, as he felt his anger from earlier ebb away at the cute site of Naruto praying and begging forgiveness from a pumpkin and his mother. Giving him a quick kiss he asked "I'm hungry, where's that food you bought? We'll search the phone book for a dry cleaners after we finish eating."

Grinning like an idiot, Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's arms and ran back into the front hallway brining back the oh-so-famous Ichiraku, and the plain boring Sushi and Onigri which we don't really care about. It's all about the Ramen baby. LONG LIVE MSG!

As we conclude this drabble story, did we all learn a good lesson boys and girls? We shall never put pumpkins on carpets, for you will never know, it might just give up on its life and decide haunt you for the rest of your life. All because you picked it far to early.

Owari.

Unless you want a spook **BOO!** the pumpkin came back and haunted Naruto that night. Eat your vegetables kids! (What does veggies have to do with this?)

---------------------------

A/N /faints Hahaha, I can't believe I actually got through writing this, It's 3am and I kept laughing and stopping thinking about pumpkins haunting me. Well, I guess this is suppose to be a Halloween fic, but it doesn't seem really scary, or have any plot... Just thought I'd FINALLY submit something though, after being on the site for so long, I didn't like having no stories on my page. :( That's all complete now! Mwahaha, don't expect another story for another 4 years. I have tons of ideas buzzing in my head, but I'm way to lazy to write them out. Ah I'm rambling! Okay, bed time.

**Happy Halloween!**

**Tazzie **


End file.
